When The World Falls
by animeloveramy
Summary: A set of drabble stories based on different times in Dorcas and Sirius's life. unconnected and a mixture of different genre's. chapter 7 - potions. "No. No way." "Please…" "No," "But-" "No," Sirius pouted.
1. When the world falls

'_**Poor old Snuffles. He must really like you, Harry…Imagine having to live off rats.' **_**– Ron Weasley **

**oxo…oxo**

Sirius smiled sadly down at the dark haired girl on his bed. She looked so peaceful, lying where she was and he had no want to move her. He wasn't going to move her either. What was the point?

After last night nothing really seemed to matter anymore. Two of his best friends where dead, another of them was a traitor and he knew damn well that the one who would get the blame for the treachery was himself.

She had no part in this and, although it hurt him to think it, she would be a lot safer without him.

It was painful and he felt his heart tearing itself apart as he took in the fact that after chasing her for so long he had finally caught her just before this disaster had occurred. After loving her for so long in school and even afterwards he had only been able to spend one night with her, one amazingly brilliant night, before it had all gone sour. He hadn't even been given a proper chance.

He hurt. He hurt all over.

This day was the beginning of the end of him, starting with his heart and ending with his body. He could feel the heart dying already.

Putting his head in his hands he fought back the tears. Everything was going so right…why did it all have to go so wrong?

He sat there for a long time, sitting over the woman he loved; her pale body hidden only by the covers. Her face was peaceful as she slept, untroubled by the world that was collapsing around him. Unaware of what was happening.

She would be heartbroken when she found out. Lily had been a good friend of hers after all.

He sighed heavily before rubbing his hands into his tired eyes and looking down at her, capturing the image in his mind as his heart twisted painfully.

He didn't want to leave her, this beautiful girl that lay on his bed, but he had no choice. He was to be targeted by the ministry, but first he needed to find Pettigrew – the traitor – and confront him, even if it was pointless it was something he needed to do. For his own desperate attempt to keep his sanity.

He got up from the bed, taking a final glance at his lover for the night and soul mate for all time before walking away, his heart breaking all the more with ever step he took.

He would never forget her, not her dazzling blue eyes or glossy chocolate hair. She would forever be in his mind and memories and would help keep him sane throughout his time in Azkaban, yet slowly torturing him all the while.

Love was a funny thing he mused, suddenly finding vague irony at the fact that he was beginning to sound like James. He grimaced as the pain that was worse than the Cruciatus curse shot through him, burning him with its intensity.

But he continued on, continued on the road to no where and yet everywhere at the same time. Life would be hard, if it could even be called life, but as some wise someone once said, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers, **

**Well, a moment in time with Sirius. I honestly have no idea where this came from but I kind of like seeing a more…personal side of Sirius so this was born. Please review and tell me what you think. Cheers.  
><strong>**Animeloveramy**

**Hmm, 'When the darkness falls and light is no more, there you will find me – guarding the door.'  
><strong>**AnimeAiedail **


	2. At least

'_**Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.'**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

**oxo…oxo**

_At least._

The two words plagued him as he sat rotting in that cell of Azkaban.

_At least. _

_At least_ she had never seen him this low. _At least_ she had died before he had been reduced to this pathetic state and she would be able to hate him that much more. _At least_ he had never been with her to be able to miss having her. _At least_ only one of his friends from school that was still his friend had to see him like this.

_At least_ he was innocent.

It was the last thought that kept him going, kept him sane; even after this short an amount of time. That and his imagination.

His imaginings were neither happy nor unhappy, seeing as they were not true; not memory's. The soul sucking monsters that guarded him were unable to take them from him. He kept them close to him, invented things that he would have loved to have happened, and wrote saucy romances between him and _her_. Though it still hurt him to think about her, it helped him keep a grip on his humanity, helped convince him he was alive.

Insanity sparked all around him, the consciousnesses of others in the cells around him trying to corrupt their jail mate. The crap that came from his neighbour's mouths amused him sometimes…though the amusement was always short lived. Always taken in the end.

If his means of escaping insanity ever failed, he found himself turning into a dog – completely against his will. He was always happy for it though. As a dog he was less human, less complex, and the Dementors left him alone. He would be able to retain himself slightly. He often debated staying a dog, but human check ups came more regularly than he liked, and every time they did come he had to become human again. He wouldn't bother turning back to a dog until he needed to.

Besides, the fleas murdered.

He had lost all sense of time, the prison guards not having the need to tell the time there were no clocks. He had tried to keep count of the days but after a few months he grew weary of that game and had neglected to bother. So he didn't know how many days, months, years he had been there…and didn't really care.

Even had he not been in the Merlin forsaken prison his life was ruined. His best friend was dead, another was a traitor. The only girl he had ever loved was gone, never having loved him in return in the first place.

He could _feel_ his heart breaking.

The hot tears running down his face had no right to be there. He knew there were no happy endings in life; his childhood had taught him that lesson very early on. The world was cruel, harsh. You never got what you wanted, and there were no second chances. He knew this, knew it well; but it still damn well hurt.

The pain would lessen, but it would never go away. That dark haired beauty who had hated him so would haunt him forever. So much like Lily and James…and yet so different. The anti-them. The them that were never to be. For she had never come to see the good in Sirius…and had died hating him.

But _at least_, if he died right now, there would be no one to miss him.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**A little depressing but I wanted to try it out…I have no idea why I have ****this liking for writing short bits and pieces on this couple…but I love them. It's my way of showing their angst. For some reason I see them as an angsty couple. I draw them like that too…but because these seem to be flowing I've decided to set them up as a drabble collection on one story. It seems easier and less hassle than creating a new story for each. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Animeloveramy**

**Well that is rather depressing, nicely done though ^_^**

**AnimeAiedail**


	3. Childishness

'_**Time is making fools of us again.'**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

**oxo****…oxo**

Dorcas supposed she could have smiled.

But she hadn't, and regret was the main thing she had ever felt because of it. She had loved him, loved him so much. So damn much. But she had been stupid, had blown it.

_Childish _was what she called it.

She had blamed it on Lily once…then immediately felt bad. It wasn't the red heads fault really, that was just a stupid excuse. An excuse that didn't even work. Just because Lily had hated James, and _he_ had been the 'enemy's' best friend, she had cordoned him off. Seen him as evil.

Then, out of the blue, Lily had gone out with James and her whole perspective on life had been screwed. He had become fair game to her, and she hadn't been sure how to deal with it. Her urges had been too much for her so she had shut herself off from him; ignoring him, sneering or glaring at him. Even Lily thought it harsh.

_Filthy hypocrite_, Dorcas had thought at the time. But she had been right, Lily that is. Lily had experienced it first hand, learned from it. Dorcas learned from it too. But she learned it too late. Much, much too late.

He had gone; taken by the tide that was the end of school. She had seen him at times, when she visited Lily and James, when she joined the order. He had always smiled at her, tried to make conversation. He had seemed to have…grown; in both maturity and looks, though she had never figured out how he had managed the second.

She had never smiled back, always brushed him off. His crestfallen face had broken her heart…but she couldn't help it anymore. It had become habit, one she found she couldn't break…would never break.

Voldermort.

She could have said it was his fault and felt no remorse, _knowing_ it was true.

She had been about to walk out her door; out the door of her flat to apperate to his, to tell him sorry, to apologise. Beg his forgiveness. Ask him for a chance, even just to be his friend.

But she had never made it that far.

She didn't know why he had come to find her himself…he could easily have sent his lackeys to do it for him. He had come for information after all. Nothing special. Except that it was information on the Potter's that he wanted.

She was unable to give him the information he wanted, even if she had wished to. So he had killed her. She never got the chance to tell him what she had wanted to. Never told him she was sorry.

Never told him she loved him.

And all because of a _childish_ game in school that only she had carried forwards beyond. How stupid. How utterly completely stupid.

She wished for his touch, for his comfort. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, wanted to gain her first kiss she had saved all her twenty years for him. But it wasn't to be, never was to be.

She was a stupid, _childish_ idiot who would regret her choices for the rest of eternity.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Part three, this one being in Dorcas' perspective. There will probably be some that interlock slightly, but none drastically. Then there might be others that have squat to do with anything else. But hey, I hope you like them. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Animeloveramy**

'**To be blind to our emotions is to be a ship sailing a forsaken desert'**

**AnimeAiedail**


	4. Disowned

'_**Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.'**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

**oxo…oxo**

She looked at him as the light of the fire lit his face, its creases cast in shadow. He truly was gorgeous – the dark horse of Hogwarts.

With his black hair that expression was all the more liable…though she found she saw him more as a dog than a horse due to his ever loyal nature.

His eyes, usually so full of joy and laughter, were dulled; not only by the hoods of his brows. He held a letter in front of him, as if reading it, but his eyes were glassy, unfocused.

He was alone too, his friends having gone up to bed already. It was only after they had gone, all of them having believed themselves to have been the last still in the common room, had he pulled the parchment and looked at it. He hadn't moved since.

She wanted to go over to him, to see what was wrong. But she wasn't sure he would want her to be there. He obviously thought himself alone, not realising she had been sitting in one of the high backed chairs, a night vision spell cast so she could even facing away from the fire. Her friends had gone up ages ago, followed by the rest of Gryffindor besides her and him.

Now she was stuck. If she moved, he would notice her…but he didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed. She was content enough just to watch him though. That was, until she spotted the tears that had begun to run silently down his face.

Unable to stop herself, she got up and walked quietly towards him. Nervously, she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and her to quickly retract her hand. He let in a sharp breath as his dark, brown eyes met her own deep blue ones, startled by her presence.

She smiled slightly as he tried to wipe the liquid from his face. He had never been one to show emotion, and was obviously embarrassed by his tears. His voice was croaky with the effects of crying as he tried to talk, clearing his throat before trying again, his voice only slightly better.

"What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath in.

"I was reading, in the corner. You looked…upset so I, well, I-"

He waved his hand to cut her off. "I understand."

She paused for a moment, considering her next words before speaking them.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't reply for a while…then sighed, offering her the letter. She took it hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to read something so personal to him – it was from his parents. But she did read it, gasping slightly as she read the line;

_We have now officially disowned you. Don't come back. _

She read the rest before looking back into his eyes. They were tear and pain filled – speaking volumes. He had always said that he hated his family, didn't want to be a Black. But being _disowned_ had to hurt…no matter how much you disliked your family. Having always had pretty good family relations, she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like.

So she hugged him, hugged him tight. She never, never, wanted to let him go. She wanted to be the one to comfort him forever. To be the one who stood by him. She wanted to tell him all that was in her heart…but now was not the time.

For now she was content to allow him to cry into her shoulder. She would tell him…one day.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Number four. I don't know how many I'll do of these…I suppose it'll be however many I can think of. Some of them will be longer than others and some perhaps shorter…but hopefully you'll enjoy them. Also, they'll be set in different time periods, as I'm sure you have noticed. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Animeloveramy**

**For those who are into a little less angst a little more hmm... vavavooobah? (if anyone knows the official spelling or if ****that's even a word please feel free to comment about it ;) on the condition you mention the story too) then there is a little more of that coming soon ^_^**

**AnimeAiedail**


	5. Truth or Dare

'_**Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas.'**_

**Mad-Eye Moody**

**oxo…oxo**

"I dare you to kiss Dorcas Meadowes in front of the whole of the common room,"

_Why on earth did I agree to this stupid game?_

Sirius sighed, a small smile playing at his face. They weren't to know that he had liked the girl for a couple of years now…he had never shown it, never told it to anyone. She hated him and this would only make it worse. But there was no way he could get out of it without explaining the fact that he liked her; something he was not planning on doing.

He looked over at where she was sitting with her friends, laughing at something the red head – Evans – had said. She was so beautiful, her deep blue eyes bright and her hair, a dark grey, cascading merrily around her face.

"Or are you too chicken?" James asked with a grin. He struggled not to punch his best friend, the boy having been the one who had thought up the dare in the first place. He settled for an indignant glare, pointing his nose into the air as he regarded the bespectacled boy.

"No, I was just deciding the best way to do it,"

James snorted slightly, watching as Sirius got to his feet and walked over to where the girls were sitting. Clearing his throat he pulled his swave grin into place; catching the attention of the entire common room and cutting the girl's conversation short.

"Hello there ladies," he stated, before being cut off by a glaring Lily Evans.

"Get lost Black, I'm not going out with Potter – end of story."

Sirius snorted, amused at the chuckles and indignant huff from behind him but not allowing it to show on his face. Instead he shook his head and sighed, looking at her with a disappointed expression.

"Everything's always about you isn't it Evans?" he sighed, causing the red head to glare at him.

"Then why are you here Black?"

The grin appeared back on his face as he turned to look at Dorcas, the girl blushing slightly under his gaze.

"I'm here to do this," he stated, ending his answer by leaning down and kissing her gently.

He expected a slap, a horrified telling off at the very least. The last thing he had been expecting was for her to wind her arms around his neck and respond to the kiss with such ferocity he was stunned into immobility. But then he smiled, before deepening it, placing a hand on her cheek as he snogged her senseless.

The common room was silent when they pulled apart – both exceedingly flushed. He grinned down at her, completely oblivious to the shocked faces around him, and she smiled back up at him shyly.

"Do you want to take this somewhere else?" he asked, his voice breathless as he attempted to take a drag of air. Her smile widened to a grin and she nodded. So he took her hand in his, bowed to the common room, winked at his friends, and pulled her out of the portrait hole. Maybe they would find a broom cupboard somewhere…that would make for a very good night.

He grinned. Perhaps _Truth or Dare_ wasn't such a bad game after all.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Number 5. A happier one -**** not as full of angst as the last. I can't really find much to say about it…but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me. By the way, the person below me is, in fact, an idiot. Just so you know. **

**Animeloveramy **

**Hmmm...****Broom cupboards **** wanna try that one Amy? *winks and runs***

**AnimeAiedail**


	6. Locked in

'_**Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas.'**_

**Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody**

**oxo…oxo**

She sighed.

Then she huffed.

Then she groaned loudly.

"Would you please shut up?"

She glared at him…before sneezing. He let out his own irritated growl before slamming his fist against the door for the hundredth time. Somehow they had managed to get themselves locked in the small broom cupboard while running from Filtch and neither of them were particularly happy about it.

"It doesn't matter how many times you do that it isn't going to work," she told him dryly, causing him to glare at her darkly.

"If you have a better idea, now would be a good time to voice it," he replied testily, his dark brown eyes boring into her deep blue ones. She frowned slightly before looking away and crossing her arms. "Yeah, thought not."

"There's a spell for unlocking doors…I just can't remember what it is." She muttered testily, not looking at him as he sent her a scathing look.

"Helpful…" he replied sarcastically, banging his knuckles on the door again. "I so need to find a way to track that Merlin damned caretaker and his fleabag of a cat."

She frowned at him again. She seemed to be doing it so often that the furrow of her brows seemed to be becoming a permanent feature on her face…or at least that's what _he _thought.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you of all people," Dorcas ground out, glaring at the male beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he accused, sending her an annoyed glare back. She huffed before looking away, not answering. So he pounded the door again, groaning when nothing happened. Hesitantly, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking mirror, wiping the glass with the sleeve of his jumper.

"What kind of stupid thing are you doing now?"

He ignored her.

"James," he hissed, his eyes locked with the mirror as it began to shimmer. Dorcas gasped as the bespectacled boy's face appeared on the mirror, hazel eyes shimmering and usual cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey Sirius, what's up?"

"Um…I got myself stuck in a broom cupboard with Meadowes."

James winced. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Where are you? I'll come and help you out."

"Fourth floor corridor, third cupboard along."

James nodded. "Have fun. Don't get too cosy in there," he teased, winking at Sirius before disappearing from the screen. There was silence for a moment before Dorcas cleared her throat.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice hesitant and her eyes curious. Almost biting out a sarcastic response, Sirius paused. She had never looked at him with such interest before…and he found he liked it. The fact she wasn't glaring at him with barely disguised disgust made something swell in his chest, and he found himself grinning at her.

"It's something I nicked from my house. They're a pair that can communicate with each other, so I gave the other one to James in case of emergencies like this."

Dorcas nodded slowly, impressed.

"That's kind of cool."

Sirius's grin widened. "Thanks. But it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone, ok?"

She nodded quickly, a small smile appearing on her face. They continued to chat for the rest of the time, about menial things such as what they did before Hogwarts and how much magic they knew before the few months they had been at the school.

The sound of the door unlocking broke them from their chat, the door opening to reveal…no one. Dorcas was confused but Sirius grinned.

"James?"

There was movement and James' head popped out of thin air, causing Dorcas to jump; her eyes wide in surprise. Seeing her mouth opening and closing like a fish, Sirius smiled.

"This is another secret, okay?"

Dorcas nodded, unsure what had surprised her more – the magic she had been shown or that she had been _locked in_ a broom cupboard with Sirius Black and enjoyed herself.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Ok, so slightly longer than usual…but I think it's alright. I'm trying to get them each between 500 and 600 words each. This is just over 600 – 653 in fact – but it's alright. I think it needed that much really. It's set in their first year by the way…in case it wasn't made clear in the story. I just wanted to make sure you knew. They hardly know each other. Please review. **

**Animeloveramy**

**Alohomora ;) first year Hogwarts knowledge ftw ^_^**

**AnimeAiedail**


	7. Potions

'_**It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well.'**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

**oxo…oxo**

"No. No way."

"Please…"

"No,"

"But-"

"_No_,"

Sirius pouted.

"Why not?" he wined, tugging at Dorcas' sleeve like a child. She rolled her eyes, placing a couple of lacewing flies into their cauldron full of green liquid.

"Because, Black, flicking salamander eyes into Snape's cauldron so that it explodes in his face would not be very productive to your education…or particularly amusing either."

He made a face at her, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"It would so be 'amusing'." he argued huffily, looking away as she continued to stir the cauldron. Dorcas looked at him, unable to help the small smile sliding onto her face as she saw that adorable pout of his. She wouldn't let him get away with it though. There was no way she was going to let him get her in trouble, for he most defiantly would if she let him run amuck. She had to admit though, if only to herself, that she found his antics rather amusing.

Of course given the fact that he was friends with James and she was friends with Lily, who hated James with a passion Dorcas had never really seen the point of, they had never really been able to talk. It was only recently that she had started properly talking to him, along with the rest of the marauders, since Lily had begun to cool off at the beginning of the year. It was a good job too otherwise Potter would likely be dead by now considering they were Head Prefects together.

Sirius looked at her, watching as she inspected the now orange coloured potion inside their cauldron. He did respect her for her ability, but he wished she would loosen up a little. Slughorn liked him well enough, and wasn't a teacher to get hugely worked up about anything anyways. It wasn't like he would let Dorcas take the blame.

But he would respect her wishes. If she didn't want him to do it then he wouldn't, no matter how funny it would be. He let himself grin as he imagined Snape's face covered in orange liquid. There was no doubt in his mind that it _would_ be amusing.

"Are you just going to sit there and pout for the rest of the lesson or are you going to help me? You have brains, so use them."

He contemplated replying with a witty comeback that ended up saying that yes he was just going to sit there, brains or no, but the mere fact that she had admitted he was clever made him smile slightly and he sat up, moving towards the open potions book to help.

"It's orange right?" he asked, countering her surprised look with a grin. She smiled back slightly, causing his grin to grow.

"Yeah. I just added lacewing flies."

Sirius nodded slightly before reading the next instruction carefully.

"Next we need the salamander eyes…crushed. Then it needs to be stirred anticlockwise until it's turned back to green."

She nodded before scooping up the readily crushed salamander eyes and dropping them in the pot, allowing Sirius to take up the ladle and stir. The rest of the lesson went peacefully…until Snape's cauldron blew up in his face, the red liquid inside covering him from head to toe and causing half the class to burst out laughing, including some of the Slytherins.

Dorcas looked at Sirius's laughing face and rose an eyebrow, a disapproving look on her face. He stopped laughing immediately, going all defensive as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't me!" he defended, causing Dorcas' eyebrow to rise higher. "I swear!"

"James Potter!" came a low hiss from behind them, causing them to turn around. Lily was glaring at a sheepish looking James, her finger pointing threatingly at him as he grinned back at her.

"Told you so," Sirius whispered, allowing the pair behind them to get on with their new argument, turning back to the potion before randomly pouring a vial of water into the potion and watching it turn blue, like the final stage was supposed to be.

Dorcas smiled. He pretended to be an idiot but he truly was a genius, and she respected him greatly for it.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**Okay…so this one doesn't have much of a point…I started it without a storyline in mind and this is what came of it. I hope you like it anyways, please review!**

**Animeloveramy **

**Just as an advanced warning, if any of you are allergic to blue (super) villains (it's all about presentation) there may well be some of that kinda thing coming up soon**

**AnimeAiedail **


End file.
